Total Drama Vines
by GiLaw
Summary: You've seen them act out ASDF Movies. What if they were to act out certain Vines? Yes, I'm feeling random again . . .
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS, I'M ON A SUGAR RUSH AND I DON'T HAVE TIME TO TALK SO LET'S JUST GET THIS CRAP DONE! **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! XD**

**Total Drama Vines**

Scott grabbed Lindsay's purse and sprinted off.

"Help, my purse!" Lindsay cried.

"I'LL SAVE YOU!" Lightning hollered.

Next thing, he ran over to a wall and did a random backflip.

"He's already gone!" shrieked Lindsay.

"YEAH BUT THAT BACKFLIP THOUGH!" grinned Lightning.

* * *

"Do you get scared easily?" asked Heather slyly.

DJ hesitated. "Uh . . . n- no . . ."

"ROAR!" Heather grabbed DJ's shoulders.

"AHHHHHHHH!" DJ screamed like a girl and jumped, absolutely terrified.

* * *

"If you want a good relationship, you gotta be supportive!" said Duncan.

He burst into the bathroom where Courtney was taking a dump.

"COME ON BABY, YOU CAN DO IT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Courtney screamed, trying to shut the door.

"YOU CAN DO IT BABY, I LOVE-"

_**SLAM!**_

* * *

"Don't you ever just like someone so much?" asked Anne Maria.

She collapsed onto her bed. "That you know they'll never like you back?"

She sniffed. "It just makes me wanna-"

Anne Maria threw a table across the room and started screaming.

* * *

A man was smoking out hoops on TV.

Tyler stuffed a handful of Cheerios into his mouth and spat them out, trying to be like him.

* * *

"Um . . ."

Justin stared at Noah, Cody and Alejandro who were dancing to a Mexican song.

They pulled out macaras, still dancing . . .

* * *

Sierra was working on her fan pages.

When she got hungry, she went to go to the fridge.

Unfortunately she forgot to take off her earphones and fell over, along with her laptop.

Her laptop smashed onto the ground.

* * *

Scott sprayed shaving foam all over his hand. "SMACK CAM!"

He ran up to B, ready to strike.

B whipped around and grabbed Scott's foamy hand.

Then he started smacking the shaving foam all over Scott's face.

* * *

"Owen, do you want some ice cream?" asked Izzy.

"Only a spoonful!" Owen replied.

Izzy grinned and pulled out the biggest spoon in the world.

* * *

Blainley was happily putting on some mascara.

Then she accidently rubbed the brush against her face and got some mascara on her nose.

"BAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screeched. "WHY?!"

* * *

Tyler was trying to lift a weight without much luck. Then out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Lindsay.

"Ohh!" he grinned, suddenly lifting up the weight effortlessly with one hand.

* * *

Duncan and Courtney were sleeping together.

Next thing, Duncan's phone rang.

Courtney woke up and glanced at his phone.

**Mom**

Courtney pulled out a knife. "Who's mom?"

Duncan froze and woke up . . .

* * *

Scott and Dawn were hanging out.

Next thing, B appeared out of nowhere and did a random backflip.

Dawn beamed and jumped into B's arms and B happily carried her away.

Scott glared at them but then shrugged.

"THAT BACKFLIP THOUGH!"

* * *

**Well that was fun! Please let me if I should do more!**

**See ya! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! YOU ASKED FOR MORE! SO I'M GONNA GIVE YOU MORE! **

**Here goes SOMETHING! XD**

"Hey guys, I wanna introduce you to Anne Maria," said Mike.

"Hi," Anne Maria grinned.

Next thing, Mike pushed her into the swimming pool.

"NO ONE CARES!"

* * *

Geoff and DJ's bunny were jumping on different beds.

"WOO!" Geoff hollered, leaping onto the bunny's bed.

The impact sent the bunny flying and crashing into the ceiling.

And it died.

* * *

"I'm so happy to see you!" Justin beamed, hugging Heather.

While they were hugging, Alejandro sneaked behind Justin and gave Heather a kiss.

"How you been?" asked Justin when they broke away.

Heather just grinned slyly.

* * *

Dakota was sobbing on the couch.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Sam.

"No there's nothing wrong," Dakota sniffed.

Sam let out a sigh of relief and went to play his video game. "Oh good, I thought there was-"

"OF COURSE SOMETHING'S WRONG YOU IDIOT!" Dakota screamed, holding a gun at him.

* * *

"You gotta start taking your life more SERIOUS!" Brick screeched at Mal.

Then they heard the ice cream truck.

"ICE CREEEEEEEEEAM!" they squealed.

Mal happily jumped onto Brick who ran after the ice cream truck.

* * *

Harold and Cody were rapping.

"I PULLED THAT TRIGGA CAUSE I'M A CRAZY NIIiiiii-" Harold trailed off when he saw Lightning glaring at them.

They quickly shifted into more nerdy looks.

"And I said 'Larry, these tennis courts are FULL!"' said Cody.

Harold and Cody burst out laughing.

* * *

"How some people sleep in class," said Cameron.

There was a random person normally sleeping in class.

"How I sleep."

Cameron curled up in a ball on top of the desk.

* * *

**Boys VS Girls**

**Girls **

Alejandro, Geoff and Owen were walking down the street.

"Oh, he's cuuuuuute," Heather grinned quietly.

"So cute!" Bridgette whispered.

Izzy raised and lowered her eyebrows in approval.

**Boys**

Heather, Bridgette and Izzy were walking down the street.

"DAMN, LOOK AT HER!" Alejandro shouted happily.

"SHIT!" Geoff yelled with a grin on his face.

Owen quickly got to his feet and tried to jump on top of Izzy.

* * *

B was swinging on a tire.

"I CAME IN LIKE-"

The rope holding the tire broke under B's weight and B tumbled to the ground.

* * *

**Your first kiss . . .**

Cody picked up a cat and tried to kiss it.

The cat lashed out at him, scratching his face.

* * *

"You don't wanna go to this party?" asked Gwen.

"No, I'm tired," Trent yawned.

"My ex is gonna be there," Gwen smirked.

Trent immediately jumped to his feet and started styling his hair. "We should probably get going! Which ex texted you?"

* * *

"This looks so good," Lindsay giggled, looking at her McFlurry Ice Cream.

She tried to drink through the spoon.

Nothing came out.

Lindsay's face dropped. "IT'S NOT A STRAW?!"

* * *

A teacher was lecturing a student.

Behind her, Duncan was dancing his little butt off . . .

* * *

"Some kids just party too hard," said Noah.

He glanced at Geoff who was passed out on the ground while everyone else was dancing.

* * *

"It's a bird!" said Dawn.

"It's a plane!" said Cameron.

"NO!" shouted Scott. "It's-"

The bird crapped on his face.

"It's a bird," muttered Scott. "It's a bird, she was right."

* * *

"Hey Anne Maria come here, I gotta tell you something!" Zoey called.

Anne Maria started walking towards Zoey.

Next thing, Mike charged at her.

"NO ONE CARES!"

And Mike pushed Anne Maria into the pool- AGAIN!

* * *

**Well I hope you liked that! Please let me know if I should do more!**

**If you like, you cam PM me some Vines for the characters to do! Every little bit helps!**

**See ya! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**IT'S TIME FOR MORE TOTAL DRAMA VINES! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT, GUYS!**

**Enjoy whatever crap comes up here! XD**

* * *

"If your neighbours have a pool," said Brick.

Next thing, he was swimming in their pool. "THEN YOU HAVE A POOL!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Jo screamed.

* * *

**_"Maybe it's the way she walked-"_**

Izzy started dancing around like crazy in her spider costume.

* * *

"Mom, can you teach me how to twerk?" asked Cameron.

His mom screamed.

"NO MORE TV! NO MORE COMPUTER! WE'RE READING BOOKS FROM NOW ON!"

* * *

**_"AND YOU'RE GONNA HEAR ME-"_**

"Roar," murmured Dawn who was wearing a bear costume.

"Oh come on, a little louder?" Scott pleaded.

Dawn stormed off. "THIS IS A BEAR COSTUME!"

"I DIDN'T HAVE A TIGER COSTUME!" Scott yelled, running after her.

* * *

Alejandro was fast asleep.

Next thing a Mexican band started playing.

Alejandro jumped out of bed, put on a sombero and started happily dancing to the music.

* * *

**Girl at a Restaraunt**

"Um yeah, I'll have the salad," Courtney giggled quietly. "I'm healthy."

**Girl at Home**

Courtney was trying to fit a huge spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

* * *

"What did you eat today?" asked Dakota as she and Sam jogged down the street.

Sam thought back to when he had eaten a whole jar of Nutella, a giant bowl of pasta and a bottle of ketchup.

"Just a salad."

* * *

Chris was having a nice shower.

Then he dropped the soap.

Chris froze and bent down to pick up the soap.

He stood up to see Chef Hatchet standing behind him, staring at him.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH-"

* * *

Zoey and Anne Maria were singing and dancing happily. "BULLEEEEEEEEEET PROOOOOOOF!"

**Five Seconds Later**

Zoey and Anne Maria had just been shot dead.

Mal lowered his eyes and raised his gun. "I HATE that fucking song!"

* * *

Owen was running around in a cupcake costume.

"IMMA CUPCAKE! IMMA CUPCAKE! IMMA CUPCAKE! IMMA CUPCAKE! IMMA CUPCAKE! IMMA CUPCAKE! IMMA CUPCAKE!"

* * *

A man on TV exhaled a lot of smoke and swirled it into a mini tornado of smoke.

Tyler blew out a candle and waved around his hands, trying to be like the man on TV.

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" Leshawna screamed, clutching her stomach. "I'M IN LABOUR!"

"You're not pregnant," said Heather sternly.

Leshawna scrunched up her eyes, gave one last push.

_**FAAAAART!**_

Leshawna grinned and relaxed.

* * *

Scott and Dawn were hanging out.

Next thing, B drove up to them with a chair attatched to his car.

Dawn fell into the chair and smiled in approval as B drove her away, while Scott watched on in horror.

* * *

"If you got a toothpick," said Brick.

He stuck the toothpick into a piece of food in the shop and ate it.

"You got a sample. STREET LOGIC!"

* * *

**I hope you liked that! As usual requests are welcome and I'll try my best to do more!**

**See ya! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**WAZZUUUUUUUUUUUP?**

**Sooooo sorry for this long update but it was pretty hard finding vines for this. But I managed it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alejandro was cooking some tortillas on a pan.

"Turn my tortillas right round right round . . ."

* * *

**Running for Exercise**

Cameron collapsed to the ground, panting hard.

**Running for Ice Cream**

Owen was charging full speed at the ice cream truck, screaming like a crazy person.

* * *

An intern was handing some MCDonalds food to Sam and Dakota.

Next thing, a screaming Izzy appeared out of nowhere, whizzed past them and took the food.

The intern's jaw dropped at his empty hands while Sam and Dakota burst out laughing.

* * *

"Some people just don't take me seriously when I'm mad," said Dawn.

She growled like a little puppy.

"I have no idea why."

Dawn growled harder.

"I'm intimidating!" she cried.

And then she growled even harder.

* * *

_**"These boots are made for walking . . ."**_

Lindsay was walking down the street in high-heeled boots when Lightning sprinted up to her and grabbed her purse.

"HEY!" Lindsay yelled.

"THESE SNEAKERS ARE MADE FOR RUNNING!" Lightning hollered, sprinting off.

* * *

**Loving the feel of the wind blowing through your hair . . .**

"WOOOOO!" Ezekiel cheered.

He was wearing a wig and standing in front of a fan.

* * *

"Alright baby, I'm going to the bathroom," said Duncan, leaving Courtney by herself.

Scott jumped up to her.

"What's up baby girl? How you-"

"YO THAT'S MY GIRL!" Duncan yelled, punching Scott hard in the face.

"I'll be back," Scott murmured just before he passed out.

* * *

As Cody closed the door, Gwen, Sierra, Courtney and Dawn cuddled up to him and started kissing him.

Cody beamed . . .

"CODY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Noah screamed as Cody leaned towards him.

Cody jerked awake.

"I knew you were gay," muttered Noah.

* * *

Alejandro flipped the tortilla on the stove.

"Turn around, Tortilla . . ." He sniffed. "Every now and then I burn my hand . . ."

* * *

**That one was hard and shorter than the last chapters but I hope you liked it. Feel free to suggest more Vines for me! I'd love it!**

**See ya! ;D**


End file.
